1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to thermoplastic fencing, wall and building structures.
2. Description of Prior Art and Related Information
Plastic wall structures associated with the prior art include fencing assemblies having individual components. Such assemblies require a plurality of parts which are expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, assembling so many individual components is time consuming, especially if a large overall structure is contemplated.
Vertical concrete walls are often desirable as an inexpensive alternative to expensive stone walls composed of, granite or marble, for example. Since they can be sculpted and colored to resemble expensive stone surfaces, concrete can often serve as a cheaper substitute for a wall desired in a residential or commercial setting. Conventional manufacturing of concrete walls, however, consists of producing the walls in a facility and allowing the concrete to cure in the facility. Such an approach is time consuming and inefficient since a concrete manufacturing facility is unable to operate at full capacity due to the storage of the curing concrete.
Concrete walls can also be quite heavy and difficult to transport and manage. What is needed is a more lightweight vertical concrete structure that is inexpensive to manufacture.